PC games
Mercyful god SO MANY GAMES. 5 Days A Stranger 6 Days A Sacrifice 7 Days a Skeptic 8bit killer 10800 Zombies A Crow in Hell 2 A Game With A Kitty 2 AaaaaAAaaaAAAaaAAAAaAAAAA!!!: A Reckless Disregard for Gravity - Skydiving in the Cyberpunk future is so awesome! Action Fist Afraid of Monsters - Director's Cut Ainevoltas 2 Akuji The Demon Alien Swarm Aliens Vs Predator 2 A silent FPS, and its one of the scariest classic FPS out there! Alien Shooter: Vengeance A sequel with better graphics, more RPG elements and voice acting... To bad its too short. Amenesia: The Dark Descent It's Penumbra... But in a castle in the med-evil times of England! An Untitled Story Ana Somnia And Yet It Moves Ancient Ants Adventure Arc Aether Anomalies Arthur's Birthday Atom Zombie Smasher Audiosurf You can get any music from your PC and surf on it with various game modes! Balloon Diaspora Battlefield 1942 It's a game in the World War 2, with classes such as Engineer, Scout and Assault! You can use tanks, cars, planes and much more! Banana Nababa Barkley, Shut Up and Jam: Gaiden Beat Hazzard Has the same thing of Audiosurf going on, except this is a 2d isometic shooter (kinda like Asteroids) Bionic Commando Rearmed The good old Bionic Comando with its revival on this wonderful game! Blade Kitten A decent 2.5D game with a silly protagonist that shouts out 2008-era memes such as FAIL! WIN! Blip & Blop: Balls of Steel Blood A oldschool FPS with LOTS AND LOTS of GORE and some dark homour! A must play if you're a fan of DooM styled games. Blue's Birthday Adventure Bombie Zombie Bonesaw Braid SO ARTISTIC! It's a deep game with a artsy fartsy feeling, it's also some kind of homage to the first games in the Mario Series. Bright in the Screen Burn Zombie Burn It's a isometic shooter, arcade style like ROBOTRON 2084... But with more fire and zombies! Bunny Must Die Canabalt Cave Story Ceboliha & Floqunho Chalk Chime It's Tetris with a musical touch. Clean Asia Click Copter Clickplay 3 Coelho Sabido: Jardim Coelho Sabido: na Nuvem da Alegria Cogs A really simple and good puzzle game! It has pipes, cogs and various others. The game has HUGE content, each puzzle is unique in its own way and holy shit aren't they amazing at some points. They go from simple 2d pipes to a ROCKET SHIP. Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2 It's the best RTS i've ever played. Controll the russians to destroy america! Condemned: Criminal Origins Cortex Command A 2d platformer (that is also a RTS!) that you controll a brain... that is controlling every robot! It's suprisely fun and has a SHIT TONE of MODS! It's also awesome to see you with no legs, no arms and trying to acomplish killing someone by using your ROCKET PACK... It's really easy to get destroyed because PHYSICS huhuh. Counter-Strike 1.6 I find that the new one is a little different... You see this one is WAY more fun, i think you can run faster or something or take more bullets... Something like that. Counter-Strike: Source BOOM HEAD SHOT! Tends to be more realistic than 1.6 but its a good source game over all. Cowboykilla Crazy Over Goo Crayon Physics Deluxe Crystal Cubes Cryostasis EVERYTHING IS SO COLD IN ANTARTICA. It's those type of high quality spooky fps RUSSIAN novels shit. Gotta get to the fire to survive, contains allot of fist vs fist battles. Dark Messiah of Might and Magic I won it in a Magazine special key give away! This game for me is one of the BEST melee fps's ever... It does the sparta kick so well. Das Uberleben Dawn of War FOR DA EMPARRAH!!!! This is one of the best RTS games i've played, it may be the generic RTS but it has that WARHAMMER 40k touch that i will never forget! Darwinia A RTS in the virtual world in where there are people called darwinians and you must defend them from the red viruses. Pretty stylish and all, and its more of a isometic shooter than a actual rts due of almost no strategy at all, plus it has a calm soundtrack. Day of Defeat: Source Valve's take on World War 2! As any fps made by Valve its decent and interesting in its own way. Dead Space AAAAUGGGGGH URRRRRRRNGH. Stomp on disturbing gory aliens and make super grunts! Third Person Shooter *cough* copies the style of Resident Evil 4 *cough* with mutant humans (alien virus stuff). I like the way the menu's are like holograms that are in the actual world, i love that futuristic style. Deathspank Death Worm DEFCON: Everybody Dies This game is to advacned for me! A Indie RTS where its suppose to represent NUCLEAR WAR.. How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the RTS. Depict1 Demolition Gunner Deus Ex Oh my god JC, a bomb! ...A BOMB? Diablo 2 A isometic famous RPG, one of blizards classics. Dino Run Disney's Action Game Tarzan Disney's Activity Center 102 Dalmatians Disney's Activity Center Toy Story 2 Disney's Active Play a bug's life Disney's Animated StoryBook 101 Dalmatians Disney's Animated StoryBook Toy Story Disney's Animated Storybook Mulan Disney's Animated Storybook Winnie the Pooh & Tigger Too Disney's Extremely Goofy Skateboarding Disney's Hotshots Timon & Pumbaa's Hippo Hop Disney's Kindergarten Disney's Magic Artist Disney's Magic Artist Deluxe Disney's Magic Artist Studio Doodle God 2 DooM Truly a masterpiece. The map design is interesting, the song is kickass and you play as one of the most powerful characters ever trying to get out of HELL ON THE MOON. DooM II More levels, except each one is smaller! (The map design is more clustered, like most of the corridors are SMALL) More enemies(If the map design wasn't a CLUSTER enough, the enemies will turn that CLUSTER into a CLUSTERFUCK), one more shotgun that is better! And you fight the creator in the final stage, isnt that cool? DooM³ It's so dark. Unlike the first games, this one isnt about speed, killing demons or good map design... It's more about the game trying to scare you will every single boo scary move in the book. Dungeon Chaos Duke Nukem 3D It's time to kickass and chew bubblegum... But im all out of gum. It's a game using the engine of DooM, but with a twist in its own way, you controll DUKE NUKEM a guy with only one personality called BADASS, and your mission is to destroy pig aliens because they DESTROYED YOUR CAR... Don’t Look Back EDGE Edmund Enough Plumbers Enviro-Bear 2000 Eufloria Some sort of RTS where the flowers (or what ever those alien things are) are your troops! You plant those flowers in planets without life or use them to attack the black flowers. Exmortis F.E.A.R. Ok, for me this game is GREAT. In fact i don't mind how hard it tries to be SCARY and stuff because the action in this game surpasses that scary stuff. You're weapons and SICK KUNG FU moves are awesome, you can god damn KICK A body SO FAR AWAY it will DESTROY the physics engine of how awesome it is. Fallout WAR, WAR NEVER CHANGES! It's pretty much the only Isometic WRPG ive played with some actual... well... Turn Based Tactics in a WRPG! The game is pretty giant in quality it self and is one of those INTELECTUAL games i will never fully understand. Either way it has a great presentation with its Madmax post-apocalyptic style PLUS 40's-60's style! It's a real pity the engine sucks because this game could pull off the best plot in video game history ever. Fallout 2 Well, it's bigger and has a better presentation. Fallout 3 Known as the BLACK SHEEP of the series due to the fact that the first fallout fans where not amused by the fact that its Bethesda's "Oblivion, but with guns." Explore a full of content sandbox in the post-apocalyptic wasteland, has some KARMA options, that you can be some cool guy or a asshole that goes DERP DERP kill everything. If your want to get the DLC just get the GOTY edition like i did. Full Throttle One of Lucas Art's great adventure point and click games, really simple gameplay and great characters, the voice acting is amazing, the futuristic biker world style is bad ass and its simply a amazing rollercoaster ride until your done. Gamma Bros. Gang Garrison 2 Garry's Mod Famous for being a tool used by ALLOT OF STUPID PEOPLE MAKING UNFUNNY JOKES AND TF2 so FUNNI xd. The game itself can be fun for downloading allot of add ons that you can test guns and stuff! GearToyGear G-E-N-E-R-I-C Grand Chase Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Get down, it's saturday night~ Gonna be alright~ SATURDAY MORNING... FRIDAY'S ENEMY. One of the best music in any video game ever made, every single song in this game is perfect to decent. Gotta love 80's music! You play as Tony a guy with some ATITUDE and straight out PLANS, hes mission? Get money and rule over Vice City of course! The gameplay for me is the FASTEST one in the GTA series, every car is top notch, your running speed is REALLY FAST, and the action is really simple. The characters are pretty cool too like LOVE FIST that is a band of bisexual rockers. Gravity Bone Grid Defender 2 Half-Life THEY'RE WAITING FOR YOU GORDON... IN THE CHEST CHAMBER. Half-Life: Blue Shift Half-Life: Opposing Force Half-Life 2 Woah its a sequel to a famous FPS! With the best sound effects ever in a video game and some mad physics stuff. Half-Life 2: Deathmatch Half-Life 2: Episode 1 Half Life 2: Episode 2 Half-Life 2: Lost Coast Hammerfight Hitman 2: Silent Assassin Hitman: Blood Money Huggly's Sleepover: Thinking Adventures I Wanna Be The Guy Igneous Imagination Reality Paradis Indigo Prophecy Iji Irisu Syndrome Jazz Jackrabbit 2 Jumpstart 3rd Grade Adventures Jumpstart Pre-K Killing Floor Knytt Knytt Stories La Mulana Left 4 Dead Left 4 Dead 2 Legend of Princess Love+ Lyle in Cube Sector Maple Story Marc Ecko’s Getting Up Mario Teaches Typing 2 MATERIAL SNIPER Max Payne Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch Melty Blood Act Cadenza Ver.B Merry Gear Solid Merry Gear Solid 2 Mickey's 123's: The Big Surprise Party Minecraft Mônica Dentuça Mr. Potato Head Activity Pack N Nightmare House 2 Nikujin Noitu Love Noitu Love 2 O Resgate dos Bichos OH! DANGO! JAM! On the Rain-Slick Precipice of Darkness Osmos OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast Pac-Man Physics Pandaland Pajama Sam Pathologic Penumbra: Overture Phun Plants Vs. Zombies Play-Doh Creations Playskool Puzzles Postal 2 Psychonauts Prey Purgatorium Quake Quake II Quake Live Radiator 1-2: Handle With Care Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale Red Orchestra: Ostfront 41-45 Remaddening Revenge of the Sunfish Roblox RollerCoaster Tycoon RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Platinum Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Suppose to be a remake to first Sonic 3d game (well at least the first canon 3d sonic game) that was released in 1999, and boy you can feel that this game tried too hard to be 3d and also aged very horribly.... Very... Very horribly. Which makes me kind of disappointed because deeply inside my heart, i feel that this is a decent game? BUT I’m kind of forced to review it as a bad game considering it has MANY flaws around here and there such as awful camera, lots of glitches, boring fillers and way much more. These don't make this game good enough to give a good score... Ahhh! ''' Something I gotta talk about first is the hilarious mouth animation (and animation in general of the game), I mean DEAR god what did they do? Personally this was the highlight of the whole entire game. And a funny thing about them is that, in the in-game cutscenes the animation feels so dead and even stop motion at some parts, and when the cutscene is over you are STUNNED and amazed on how the in-game animation and smooth walking of Sonic is 100000 times more alive than the in-game cutscenes, it's pretty much feels as if it was the smoothest animations in game history. That's how much the in-game cutscenes make the in-game gameplay shine. In Sonic Adventure DX you can choose from 6 characters with each one having their own style of gameplay, some characters are faster than the others (especially, the others), some gameplay mechanics of the characters can be fun and some can't. Most of the levels in the game are reached from an annoying sandbox which has no purpose at all, what happened to the straight to the point Act 1, Act 2 stuff in the first Sonic games? The only reason they added this annoying sandbox was to make the game look 3d and the second reason was of course, filler. There where moments where I got stuck for the dumbest reasons in places because i would mostly get lost, but for my luck there were always a annoying red glowing star which gives you hints on where to go next, the problem about this red glowing star is that sometimes it shows up and sometimes it doesn't, not only that but there may be times where it LIES to you, putting you in the opposite direction of where you wanted to go. It's also very annoying that most of the time you can accidently not activate a In-game cutscene or level by simply running past it, so you gotta be EXACTLY at the spot unless you’re not going to activate the super lame in-game cutscene that will put you in the level that wasn't even worth the 2 hours you spend in the sandbox. It is also kind of mandatory in the sandbox to find special items to proceed to locations where the levels are at, these special items are usually around green glowing rings, after you get them they are forever equipped with the characters, you will usually see them in the in-game cutscenes. Now that I bragged for like hours on the UNNECESSARY sandbox let's finally talk about the ones who inhabit the annoying sandbox. ''Sonic:'' classic speed levels, which for me the only memorable and good level of all of them was the FIRST one, the very FIRST level of Sonic is pretty much the only level I enjoyed which was kind of sad, I didn't like the other stages because they mostly tend to be unfair and sometimes be too puzzle oriented and completely forget about the whole mission about being a game about SPEED. Sonic is also the first and only character you can begin with, you can play the other characters when you unlock them by simply meeting them face-to-face at least once in a cutscene. ''Tails:'' levels are pretty much Sonic levels except rehashed into... Better levels! This has to be the first Sonic game in which the Tails levels are actually better than Sonic levels, it still blows my mind that Tail's levels are more oriented about speed and racing than Sonic levels are, the primary mission of Tails missions is to race against someone and beat them to the finish, you can fly so pretty much half of the level you will be in the air cheating and taking short cuts to win (not that you can win fairly by running). ''Knuckles:'' levels for me are the easiest levels in the whole game, i really do wish there were more levels based on this instead of bad levels they simply put in for filler. Like tails you can fly... well it isn't really Flying it’s more of a glide thing and it's pretty fast compared to Tails flying, you can also dig(after you find special items which allows you to), you can climb on MOST of the walls (you can't climb at some places) and you attack by punching sonic waves. The primary mission of Knuckles levels is to find pieces of the Master Emerald. The pieces are randomly scattered in places around the stage and you gotta find them all by sometimes press buttons and solving puzzles oooor you could simply find them by killing enemies or getting to a place where it is. Something that bothers me ALLOT in the Knuckles levels is the fact that the camera in this game is BEYOND awful making it so hard to simply solve a puzzle or go through A GOD DAMN corridor. ''Gamma:'' My favorite character out of them all, gameplay is unique and fun, stages are simple and you get a short cute well told plot about a robot going against his master on top of that all. Anyways, Gamma (full name being E-102 Gamma) is one of the robots created by Eggman to go and get a frog. (Also known as Froggy, '''BIG THE CAT's friend) After doing so, plot happens and suddenly you start to malfunction and somewhat gain emotions and have a new primary mission that is: Destroy all the other robots in your team. Levels are unique because of the way Gamma attacks enemies, you hold your attack button and go into aiming mode, you aim at stuff and when you release the attack button he shoots missiles at those things, Gamma's levels are kind of easy because of this due to the fact that you can attack enemies from a long distance and care less about danger, PLUS you float so no platform problems here! Every time you do a action. Gamma repeats it in a robotic voice like "CHANGE MODE" or "PUSH", which is kind of a funny thing to add to the game. The only complains i have about this campaign is that the levels are timed, but you can get some extra seconds by defeating enemies you find around... And for no reason too! Considering Gamma's levels are so easy and accomplished so fast! The other flaw is the fact that at the last level you have no idea you got to use the boat to go the Egg Carrier. You try to get an idea from the red glowing star thing but the only thing it says to you is to get to the Egg Carrier crash in the jungle, in other words she LIES to you not helping you AT ALL. Amy: Oh boy, again... For a game about SPEED this sure is SLOW. Out of all characters, Amy is officially the worse to control (Big the Cat comes in second place but his stages don't require you to walk that much like Amy's levels do) Levels are somewhat similar to Sonic's levels but with even more puzzles and less speed, to add to the frustration the primary goal of the level is to end the level without being killed by a giant invisible robot trying to kill you. I seriously hate so much the speed of Amy, they couldn't do worse on programming her running, the only way to get her running is to first do a jump attack and then go narrow as much as you can, I think the primary reason I want to run is to do the running attack that is a huge jump Amy does by using her hammer, this HELPS allot in levels and is OBLIGATORY at times. In other words, you're the slowest hardest to control character in the game being chased by a giant robot? Wow, sounds fair! Big the Cat: Seriously, fuck this character. I have to talk soley about the speed in this game now... For the last time. The gameplay in the game in this game is... Not always fast, it's a huge disappointment that this game half of the time is slower than any non-sonic game out there, the only characters with actual decent walking speed would be Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and even Gamma. The other characters such as Amy and...' BIG THE CAT '''usually walk slow, have slow levels and have no purpose at all in the game other than being filler and trying to ACT that my time is being fulfilled by playing this game. I don't think I have said about it but, it's obligatory to beat all the characters, so you gotta go through the pain of playing one of the worse levels in video game history. The bosses in this game are easy, have no real appeal other than watching what could happen to Chaos each time he gets larger. In fact, this game gets the prize as the easiest final boss of all times, I could not believe i wasted my time on the whole game just to get to one of the easiest and lamest bosses of all times. But then again I was expecting too much from this game when I started playing. As a little extra in the DX version of the game, there is mission mode and Game Gear games you get for getting a number of medals, the game gear games don't help me in the fact that im super disappointed with this game and the mission games don't HELP at all, they are the most worthless filler I’ve ever seen, all of the missions are mostly "Collect 50 things around the town!" and only make me hate the sandbox inside the game more. Yes, this game has the Chao Garden, but i don't feel attracted to it, most of the time im occupied by main missions and the Chao Garden is always in some place i don't want to go and reach. There are some eggs you find around the sandbox by doing some simple puzzles such as replacing an egg for a rock in a jewelry store of some sort, or just pushing something and a egg pops out. Other than all the flaws it has, it's the gold ol’ chao garden where you raise little creatures called Chaos and grind them by feeding coconuts and various animals you get from defeating enemies in the real levels of the game. Ohhhhh god... I still feel sad for being so critical for this game but it simply didn't feel GOOD or fun. It is pretty slow, the music is not memorable at all other than the first level, the camera is horrible and will annoy you allot, lots of stuff in the game have no purpose at all and feels like horrible filler. If you had the chance to play the Sonic Adventure demo for your Dreamcast, keep it at that. That demo has everything you'll ever need, the best level in the entire game and the annoying '''Big the cat' level. It shows both the good side and down side of the game and I love that demo for it. You want an actually good game? Go play Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. Sonic Robo Blast 2 S O U P - Oh my god its 66.6mb! A game similar to LSD except shorter and for the pc. SpaceCom Chapter 1: The Big Gib Spore S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call of Pripyat Sesame Street ELMO's World Sesame Street Letters Severance: Blade of Darkness Shattered Horizon Skull Kid Skullpogo Sim City 2000 Sim City 4 Sin Episodes Space Funeral Spelunky Starcraft Star Guard Steel Storm: Burning Retribution Super Mario Bros. Crossover Super Mario Bros. X Super Mario War Super Meat Boy Super Smash Land Super Vampire Ninja Zero Sumotori SWAT 4 System Shock 2 Tank Domination Team Fortress Classic Team Fortress 2 That The House The Path The Maw The NeverHood The Misadventures of P.B. Winterbottom The Sims The Sims 2 The Sims 3 The Stanley Parable The Void They Came From My Inbox They Hunger Time Commando Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory Tomb Raider 2 Tomb Raider 3 Too Many Crates! Toribash Torus Trooper Tower Of Heaven Trickster Online Tribes Trilby's Notes Trilby: The Art of Theft Trine Turma da Monica Quadrinhos Tropico 3 Unreal Unreal Tornament VVVVVV Warning Forever Wolfenstein World of Goo Worms Armageddon Worms Reloaded Worms World Party Yume Nikki Zeno Clash Zombie Driver